Rackets such as a tennis racket require characteristics of longitudinal bending rigidity and torsional rigidity to stand up under loads imparted when in use. In addition, the head of the racket must not give or warp due to the tension imparted by stringing. Historically wood has been used for racket structure, however, more recently metals and combinations of metal and reinforced plastics are being used. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,701 utilizes an extruded metal frame with a molded plastic throat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,658 utilizes shaped metal face sheets covering layers of elastomeric material and a syntactic foam core.
It was discovered a racket utilizing honeycomb core material covered with a resin impregnated reinforcement gives excellent racket characteristics.